horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
7 Years
"7 Years" is a song by Danish soul-pop band Lukas Graham. It was released on September 18, 2015, as the third single for their second studio album Lukas Graham (Blue Album). Lyrics Once I was seven years old my momma told me Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely Once I was seven years old It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure Once I was 11 years old my daddy told me Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely Once I was 11 years old I always had that dream like my daddy before me So I started writing songs, I started writing stories Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me Cause only those I really love will ever really know me Once I was 20 years old, my story got told Before the morning sun, when life was lonely Once I was 20 years old (Lukas Graham!!!) Cheering I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major I got my boys with me at least those in favour And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later Once I was 20 years old, my story got told I was writing 'bout everything, I saw before me Once I was 20 years old Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold We've travelled around the world and we're still roaming Soon we'll be 30 years old I'm still learning about life My woman brought children for me So I can sing them all my songs And I can tell them stories Most of my boys are with me Some are still out seeking glory And some I had to leave behind My brother I'm still sorry Soon I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61 Remember life and then your life becomes a better one I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me Soon I'll be 60 years old Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold Or will I have a lot of children who can hold me Soon I'll be 60 years old Once I was seven years old, my momma told me Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely Once I was seven years old Once I was seven years old Why It Sucks #The point of this song is very flawed and is basically about this guy not enjoying the moment and pushing his life away, yet the song doesn’t convey the message well. #It is overrated as hell, though not as much as this piece of junk. #It seems to promote underaged drug and alcohol use. (Partly justified as Lukas Forchhammer, the band's frontman and namesake, spent his entire childhood in a lawless community in Copenhagen, Denmark.) #The beat is both extremely slow and boring. #At one point, the song screams "LUKAS GRAHAM" for no reason. #It isn’t very original, as Five For Fighting made a song called "100 Years" with a similar theme. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Lucas Graham Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Soul songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Depressing Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Screaming Songs